


мэндо

by Плакса Миртл (PlaksaMirtl)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Drugs, Expanded Universe, Gen, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Meta Essay, фандомная аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaksaMirtl/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%20%D0%9C%D0%B8%D1%80%D1%82%D0%BB
Summary: Анархо-Мандалор из РВ. Как им жилось при Империи. Известно, что мандалорские наемники работали на Империю, и был даже гранд-адмирал-мандалорец.





	мэндо

Анархическая версия Мандалора из Расширенной Вселенной. Мандалорцы жили вольницей, и у них не было никакого правительства. Они заселили весь Мандалорский сектор — 12 звездных систем, свыше 20 населенных планет. Мандалорцы работали на фермах или шли в криминалитет, улетали с планеты и становились наемниками.

Когда Империя колонизировала Мандалор, база имперского командования находилась в Городе Костей. Скелеты древних мифозавров — искусственные, зато зрелищные.

**МАНДАЛОР ПРИ ИМПЕРИИ**

О жизни мандалорцев при Империи рассказывалось в марвеловских комиксах 80-х. Изображение Города Костей взято из [комикса #69](https://com-x.life/readcomix/1379/72501.html#page-1) (1983). Там принцесса Лея помогала мандалорцу Фенну Шисе, возглавлявшему восстание против "работорговцев, которые с благословения Империи подмяли под себя Мандалор". В Городе Костей "база работорговцев, распределительный центр для несчастных рабов, чей труд использовался по всей галактике и подпитывал ненасытную военную машину Империи". Планетарного губернатора-рептилоида защищали имперские штурмовики.

Второе описание жизни мандалорцев при Империи — роман Карен Тревисс "Имперские коммандос: 501-й легион" (2009). Там дело происходит в первый год существования Империи, и повествование сосредоточено на быте клана Скирата. "501-й легион" — последний роман Тревисс, посвященный этому периоду. Она начала ретконить марвеловский комикс — оттуда в ее книгу перекочевал лидер Фенн Шиса, имперцы по-прежнему обитают в Городе Костей, и местные смеются над ними, считая, что имперцы боятся их и заискивают:

> Присутствие здесь Имперского гарнизона его не волновало - пока что. Кириморут был далеко и найти его в малонаселенной, дикой местности - каковой являлась большая часть Мандалора - было очень непросто. Так что Келдабе мог с тем же успехом быть и на другой планете. Но он понимал, что Палпатин вряд ли разместил здесь гарнизон для развития местной экономики, так что каждый ждал неизбежного подвоха. Но пока Империя нанимала мандалорианских наемников и **платила аренду за землю** \- мнения насчет того, следует ли считать гарнизон угрозой, всё ещё были разными. Те мнения, что высказывались на публике.
> 
> Неофициально же решение уже было принято.
> 
> Шиса уже строил планы партизанской войны против Империи. Он уже понимал, что в будущем она станет нежелательным соседом. Кэл Скирата, Кэл'буир, Папа Кэл не желал связываться с тайной армией Шисы. У него у самого забот полон рот. Но он тоже никогда не хотел иметь под боком Империю [...]
> 
> Келдабе был анархичным городом-крепостью [...] Штурмаки, как их теперь все называли, в городе не появлялись. Во всяком случае, в Ойю'баат они вряд ли осмелятся зайти. Это была старейшая кантина на планете [...] Если бы у Мандалора было бы какого-то рода правительство, то его работа проходила бы в кабинках Ойю'баат, и у её длинной барной стойки, где главы кланов обсуждали бы дела, достигали согласия и заключали сделки.

Остается масса вопросов: если мандалорцы списаны с древних кельтов (по словам Тревисс), живут на фермах, школы отсутствуют — то откуда там космическая промышленность, ведомая корпорацией МэндалМоторс? Кто работает на заводах? Кому Империя "платит аренду за землю"?

В "Войнах клонов" эту проблему решили, изобразив мандалорцев обычными горожанами с правительством, полицией и школами, после чего Тревисс уволилась.

Я не буду затрагивать мультсериал "Войны клонов": мне было интересно собрать матчасть именно про жизнь на анархо-Мандалоре.

"Палпи хочет наших наемников и нашу железную руду", — говорил Кэл Скирата. В числе заготовок персонажей был даже гранд-адмирал-мандалорец — Милтин Такель, командующий колониальными войсками Империи в Мандалорском секторе. Там не было моффа, соответственно, обязанности управляющего ложились на гранд-адмирала. Такель упоминался мельком в различных статьях, всякий раз с подчеркиванием, что он был суперпрофессионалом, отличным стратегом, уважаемым ветераном. В энциклопедии Essential Guide to Warfare говорится, что из всех гранд-адмиралов только четверо (Гранджер, Такель, Тешик и Тигеллинус) были толковыми командирами и никто не возражал против их назначения. Хвалебные эпитеты висят в воздухе: по заданным условиям авторам требовалось написать, что все гранд-адмиралы проигрывали своим врагам и через два года погибли — остался только Траун.

_ Статья Абеля Пены и Дэниэла Уоллеса “Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals" в журнале Star Wars Insider 66 (2003). _

Абель Пена [писал на реддите](https://www.reddit.com/r/StarWars/comments/1uqc2b/hi_reddit_i_am_abel_g_pe%C3%B1a_star_wars_writer/), что сочинил первого ЛГБТ-персонажа галактики «Звездных войн» и гордится этим. Цитирую: «ибо вожделел он не только к противоположному полу, но и всевозможным инородцам».

Это закономерно: мандалорская религия признает подходящими партнерами лиц любого пола и расы. Таким образом, в РВ все мужчины, практикующие секс с мужчинами, оказались мандалорцами: у Тревисс упоминалась однополая пара, наемник и кузнец.

> Мы с соавтором Дэном Уоллесом писали о 12 гранд-адмиралах — высшая военная должность в Галактической Империи — и мы рассуждали, как сделать каждого из этих персонажей уникальным и не скучным. Проблема в том, что они все должны были быть человеческими мужчинами, потому что по заданным условиям Империя была ксенофобной, шовинистичной, и женщины или нелюди не могли занимать должность выше адмирала, за одним-двумя исключениями. По крайней мере, можно было придать им различные расы. К счастью, этих парней рисовал Джо Коррони, так что нам не пришлось говорить глупости вроде "этот гранд-адмирал чернокожий, а тот азиат": по портретам и так все стало ясно.
> 
> И вот мы создали множество типажей: верующий, подхалим, метис-ксенофоб и т.д. И когда дошло до Милтина Такеля, про него говорилось, что он был замечен в употреблении веществ. И я подумал: этот мужик — гранд-адмирал, то есть самый работоспособный наркоман в галактике. А если он любит вещества, значит, ходит по вечеринкам, и реальный бабник в этой своей красивой форме... Но я подумал, что это банально, и добавил нотку футуризма, что он и по мужикам еще.

Такель получил два портрета тщанием художника Джо Коррони. Вместо описанного Пеной веселого типа художник изобразил унылое, жалкое существо — агитплакат против наркотиков.

**НАРКОТИКИ**

Такель был родом с Гаргона, одной из мандалорских планет, контролируемой гангстерами: там добывали минералы-наркотики (спайс) и металл фобиум, использовавшийся при строительстве "Звезды смерти".

Следовательно, его обязанностью было осуществлять сотрудничество Империи с криминалитетом. Цитирую Дэниэла Уоллеса, Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide — должностную инструкцию для военных:

> **Охотники за головами:**

> Гильдия охотников за головами — союзник Империи. Казна Империи щедро платит охотникам за головами за поимку и уничтожение наших врагов.

> **Каперы и пираты:**

> Император Палпатин выдает патенты на каперство, позволяя каперам грабить корабли врагов во имя императора. Встретив капера с патентом во Внешнем Кольце, дайте ему свободу действий. Пиратство без патента карается смертью.

> **Контрабандисты:**

> Большинство контрабандистов работает на картели хаттов. Империя не терпит беззакония, но хатты — важные игроки в экономике Внешнего Кольца. Любые агрессивные действия по подавлению контрабандной торговли должны быть согласованы с имперским командованием.

Наркотики в Империи были легализованы, как гласит книга Кевина Андерсона "В поисках Силы":

> Краткая телепатическая эйфория, вызываемая глиттерштимом, делала его чрезвычайно ценным продуктом, добыча которого тщательно контролировалась Империей. Другие планеты располагали лишь более слабой разновидностью спайсов, известной как минерал рюл, и Кессел оставался единственным местом, где можно было разжиться настоящим глиттерштимом. Империя наложила свою железную лапу на производство глиттерштима, применяя его в шпионаже и следственных целях, а также для проверки лояльности кадрового состава. 
> 
> Однако спрос на глиттерштим оставался весьма и весьма широким: среди влюбленных, которые хотели эфемерной телепатической связи в своих отношениях, среди творчески настроенных личностей, которые искали в нем вдохновения; инвесторы рассчитывали заполучить с помощью глиттерштима информацию о рентабельности вложений капитала, махинаторы с его помощью стремились успешнее одурачить клиентов. Посему немалое число контрабандистов занималось доставкой глиттерштима Джаббе Хатту и прочим гангстерам-дистрибьютерам, ведавшим распределением продукта. 

Андерсон [утверждал](https://web.archive.org/web/20150406114519/http://www.alternativenation.net/interview-star-wars-author-kevin-j-anderson-recounts-jedi-academy-trilogy-darksaber-tales-jedi/), что редактор сказал ему: "Хан Соло хороший персонаж и не мог возить наркотики!" Спросили у Лукаса, Лукас подтвердил, что Хан Соло был наркокурьером. Тогда редактор потребовал, чтобы Андерсон изобразил полезный наркотик.

Спайс/глиттерстим увеличивал связь с Силой и временно придавал человеку подобие джедайских способностей. В свете приквелов можно назвать этот наркотик мощным стимулятором мидихлориан. Он использовался, как сыворотка правды, которую принимали не заключенные, а сами же дознаватели:

> Рибет с важным видом возложил свою перепончатую лапу на запечатанный контейнер. Послышалось слабое жужжание, и лучик сканера скользнул по его пальцам, идентифицируя отпечатки; маленький контейнер издал вздох разгерметизации. Оболочка скользнула в сторону, открывая выстеленные мягкой материей внутренности контейнера. 
> 
> Контейнер был наполнен стройными рядами черных цилиндриков, размером в полпальца. Хэн тут же узнал их. 
> 
> \- Глиттерштим, - выдохнул он. Дул метнул в него настороженный взгляд: 
> 
> \- Самая мощная разновидность спайсов. С ее помощью я смогу узнать о тебе всю подноготную. Твой мозг вывернется наизнанку и предаст тебя благодаря вот этому [...]
> 
> Дул тем временем выбрал один из черных цилиндриков и аккуратно поднял его двумя пальцами на уровень глаз. Ловким, умелым движением он сдернул верхнюю светонепроницаемую оболочку и вытащил тонкую связку прозрачных стекловидных волокон. Как только Дул поднес инертный глиттерштим к свету, который лился сквозь широкое просмотровое окошечко в столе, светочувствительные волокна завибрировали, загораясь изнутри. 
> 
> Хэн наблюдал за подготовкой глиттерштима к употреблению. К его горлу подкатил сухой непроглатываемый ком. 
> 
> Когда волокна глиттерштима засияли жемчужно-голубым светом, Дул разинул пасть и высунул фиолетово-багровый кончик языка, слизывая прозрачные волокна. Глиттерштим хрустнул и зашипел. Как только Дуловы губы сомкнулись, из уголков рта посыпались легкие искорки [...]
> 
> Хэн следил за выражением на лице Дула: тот зажмурил свое слепое око и глубоко, влажно задышал. Спайсы воздействовали на мозг Дула, высвобождая скрытые способности. Автоматическая оптика со щелканьем и жужжанием вращалась, пытаясь уловить видения, хлеставшие из распаленного сознания рибета. И тут лицо Дула повернулось в сторону Хэна и Чубакки. 
> 
> Хэн скривился, явственно ощутив крошечные пальцы: они шевелились в его мозгу, перебирая страницы его памяти, копались, искали" Он замотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть это томительное ощущение, но, конечно же, понимал, что не сможет сохранить ни одного секрета от существа, одержимого демоном глиттерштима [...]
> 
> Хан снова увидел искры глиттерштима, брызнувшие из уголков рта. Он продолжал чувствовать, как крошечные пальцы забираются все глубже и глубже и лихорадочно шарят в его мозгу, доискиваясь несуществующего подвоха. И тут телепатическое вдохновение, разжигаемое глиттерштимом, пошло на убыль.

Рабство в Империи тоже было легализовано указом императора (Imperial Decree A-SL-4557.607.232). Когда вышеупомянутый Такель возит на своем звездном разрушителе рабынь-твилечек и проституток-зелтронок, он не нарушает закон. Нарушает ли он устав ВКС Империи, неизвестно: по словам Уоллеса и Пены, он покупал женщин для себя, а про солдатские бордели мне в РВ ничего не попадалось.

**ДРАКОНЫ**

Звездный разрушитель Такеля назывался "Волшебный дракон" — отсылка к американской детской песне "Пых, волшебный дракон":

"Они вместе плавали на корабле под парусом, у Джеки был наблюдательный пункт на огромном хвосте дракона. Благородные короли и принцы кланялись, пиратские корабли спускали флаги, услышав рев дракона".

Дэниэл Уоллес [писал](http://geekosity.blogspot.com/2005/06/grand-admirals-what-have-they-got-in.html) в блоге, что корабль Такеля так называется из-за шуток, что песня наркоманская. Были и другие прецеденты в американской культуре: в честь этого дракона из песни [прозвали](http://www.airwar.ru/enc/attack/ac47.html) тяжелый ударный самолет Douglas AC-47 Spooky во время войны во Вьетнаме. Илон Маск [рассказывал](https://twitter.com/elonmusk/status/1008390757596581888), что назвал свой космический корабль "Драконом" в честь той же самой песни, потому что недоброжелатели говорили ему "Наркоман, что ли?". 

***

Авторы больше обращали внимание на нарко-тему, чем на вопрос, как мандалорец сделал карьеру в имперском военном флоте, как к нему относились остальные мандалорцы и как он правил этим сектором.


End file.
